


white moon

by bossheeseung



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, What am I doing, a little fluff, car crashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossheeseung/pseuds/bossheeseung
Summary: Lee Heeseung had a smile which reminded Sunghoon of a white moon- that wide, pretty smile and those pearly white teeth.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	white moon

**Author's Note:**

> uhm yeah this is angst im so sorry angst is just easier to write <3

_Question: What's your opinion on love?_

Sunghoon: Ah... love? I think it's a beautiful thing- really. Almost perfect. But all perfect things must come to an end, right? 

_Question: In regards on your new song, 'White Moon', it charted number one in many countries. Is there anything you want to say about this?_

Sunghoon: Thank you so much to everyone who's supported me and let me come this far, and thank you especially for supporting this song in particular. It really means a lot to me. I'll work harder in the future.

_Question: What's one moment you wish you could relive in your life?_

Sunghoon: I had this close... I once had someone who meant the world to me. There was one night where he took me to see the clear sky, the stars and the moon, because astrology was one of his favorite things. 

_Question: What motivated you to become an idol and get you to where you are?_

Sunghoon: That's a really good question. For one, of course my fans who've supported me along this way, whether they've left or are new, I'm thankful for all of them. And also... the people around me. Some people always wanted me to become an idol since I did have experience in singing and dancing, and they supported me since day one.

_Question: However, have there still been moments where you wanted to give up?_

Sunghoon: Definitely. Sometimes things have come in my way where it's really affected me and where I wanted to give up. When I was just a trainee, something... really bad happened and I really wanted to just quit it all because I felt no motivation at that moment. But because of those same people who've always stood by my side, it was the little motivation I needed to pull through.

_Question: Do you have any regrets?_

Sunghoon: We all do, right? Some more regrettable than others. I think one major regret I have is taking a raincheck on something. Seems like something everyone does often, yet it's probably my biggest regret as of now.

_Question: Since this interview is almost over, is there any words of advice that you'd like to tell everyone?_

Sunghoon: Just live your life! Because when you look back on it, you might end up regretting something. I promise you that you should live your life to your fullest when you're happy with what you have. Because you never know the importance of something until it's gone.

Sunghoon: Thank you for having me here, and I hope you enjoyed this interview!

* * *

_Question: A lot of fans have noticed your answers seem to all tie down with one another. If you wouldn't mind, could you tell us what happened?_

Sunghoon: ...When I was very young, I met this little boy, in which we became best friends since that day. We'd do everything together, and hang out very often. If I were to go ice skating, he'd join me in almost lesson to the point where my coach recognized and welcomed him. He had many extra school related classes and although I hated school, I'd stop and say hi to him and his teachers every few days. And we had a friend group together of 7. We're still all friends, to this day. Lee Heeseung, Park Jongseong, Shim Jaeyun, Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo, Yang Jungwon and Nishimura Riki. The seven of us- it was supposed to be seven, stay seven. And which of the seven was _that_ boy? Lee Heeseung was his name.

Sunghoon: Even after years went by the seven of us never really drifted apart. When I went to college and became a trainee, we still never lost touch. And that was because they all came with me. We were all trainees for probably 3 years, and at first I really only did it because I wanted to stay with them, because what fun would it be if we were to debut in the same group, right? We'd practice together, and because Heeseung hyung had more experience than all of us he'd help us a lot. But as the year passed I really did enjoy taking that road of career. But only 3 years of training went by for us. One day, Heeseung hyung and I planned to go out to dinner together, but the company had called me for some matter. I took a raincheck on him that day, and the only words I got to say were goodbye. Ironic, isn't it? When I went to the company yet again the next day to practice, he wasn't there, I thought maybe he was running late. But he never showed up. And... it was that night when his parents had called mine saying that... he had gotten into a car crash. There were no medics to help him in time... and he ended up passing away.

Sunghoon: I never really got to say how much I loved him. 'White Moon' was actually composed by me- the lyrics and tune and everything. If you read the lyrics, it would seem like a typical love song that fits in with the current trend of songs. However, I really made it for him. I released it on October 15 because that was his birthday... He always wanted me to dedicate a song for him. And so I did it. Some of the tunes I incorporated were actually from him... he'd always hum the same few tunes and when I'd ask him what song he's singing, he'd always smile and tell me that he made the same tune up. I named the song 'White Moon' because of so many reasons, and one was his smile. I always loved his smile and thought his smile was very wide, almost like half a moon. And he always had those white teeth which stood out whenever he smiled. Many people would compliment him a lot for his smile, and as years passed many people knew him somehow even for his pearly whites. And... that one night while we were staring at the moon, he confessed to me. It all seems clique and insane, but that's why I named it what it is. And also because he really enjoyed astrology- a title that would represent his image and a interest of his. And then this song could be a representation of me.

Sunghoon: Out of the seven of them, it was Lee Heeseung who I'd fallen in love with. And I don't want people pitying him, I don't want him to be known as only "Sunghoon's someone" or anything specifically about me. I want him to be remembered for himself- someone talented, hardworking, determined, the greatest person anyone could have in their lives, a masterpiece.

_And then Sunghoon got snapped out of his thoughts. Thank god he didn't get asked that question in that interview, for he'd probably end up crying in real life if he did. But one day he'd make the world know, just how amazing his moon Lee Heeseung was._

**Author's Note:**

> hah... i hope this wasn't too angsty but thanks for reading!! i've wanted to post this for a few days now and ill update my ongoing fic later!!


End file.
